Two Different Worlds
by Southslash
Summary: Kyle is the son of a wealthy factory owner and is being pushed into a business he despises. Stan is a poor immigrant who dreams of owning his own farm. When the two meet they form an instant connection. However early 20th century America is hardly a tolerant place and time. Will the two be able to overcome class differences and intolerance against the gay lifestyle? Style Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Different Worlds**

**Word From the Author: **The fic is of moderately long status approximately 7 chapters about 1,200- 2,200 words each. I will be releasing at least one chapter a week, maybe more. I always appreciate reviews, they help me to gauge how much people are enjoying my work and what elements I should keep or change in my future stories. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights so south park or any of its characters. These belong to comedy central. I make no profit of this work of fiction. It is solely for entertainment purposes.

**I would like to thank the user theDoctorlies for ****beta reading this fic and keeping the readers from having to endure my horrible grammar.**

Kyle Broflovski looks at himself in the mirror, adjusting his fedora. He frowns. The pinstripe suit he had on was just so…. not him. He hears obnoxious laughter and turns to see his brother Ike doubled over in the doorway.

"You look so ridiculous in that." Ike says, managing to stop laughing for just long enough to get that out. Kyle gives him a scowl and he walks away, continuing to project his laughter all the way down the stairs. Kyle slumps down into a chair, sighing. It's not as if he's in disagreement with Ike. In fact, he has been pretty adamant to his dad that the whole businessman thing isn't for him. But his dad would have no part of it.

" _Well what would you want to do?" His dad askes with a sharp tone. _

"_Look, Kyle. We've been over this. You've had the finest schooling money can buy and now I'm going to train you so that one day you can run the family factory by yourself. Or maybe you would like to be on the other side of the glass, working for pennies a day and living in some hovel." _

_Kyle glares at him. Sometimes he hates that his father is so logical. Especially when he comes up with points that are as inarguable as that. _

"_Look, I know you think that I am against you but I'm only trying to look out for your best interests. One day you'll thank me." Gerald says back. _

The sun is shining bright through the kitchen windows, giving the room a warm, almost bright new day feeling. His mother's at the stove cooking up a big batch of eggs while his father's sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading the paper.

"Oh Bubela! Look how handsome you look." She says as he steps into the kitchen dressed in his suit. Ike chuckles a bit until a sharp look from their mom makes him go quiet. Gerald puts down his paper smiling at Kyle.

"Yes Kyle looks like a real business man this morning." He says, ruffling the paper back up. Kyle sighs, giving his brother another dirty look.

" Look at my two grown men." Sheila says, laying a plate of eggs and bacon on the table in front of him. His mother had always been a good cook and the tasty meal lightens his mood a little bit. Sheila talks about her lunch plans with the other housewives while Gerald mostly stayed behind his paper, with the occasional, " yes dear" and "that's nice". Kyle sighs again. He sees the way his parents are. They act like casual acquaintances, hell, even complete strangers some days. He longs for something more yet his preferences make that impossible. He can already see his future. As the head of a company he'll marry to keep up appearances, of course. Some pretty little thing that he will take to parties and parade around the office.

He will spend many "late nights" at the factory fucking some young line worker and then come home feeling guilty and cheap. He can see it already, the scripted life he is bound to live, like a tragedy unfolding on stage.

The first thing Kyle notices about the factory is that it's dirty. The surfaces, the equipment, hell even the people are covered in a layer of black grime! He walks through carefully. God forbid he should come in contact with such filth. A man comes running up to him and his father. He's less dirty and better dressed than the workers but still clearly not management. Kyle can't quite put his finger on it.

"Ah, Kyle. I want you to meet our foreman, Craig Tucker." Gerald says. "Craig this is my son Kyle. He's going to be working with us learning how to run the factory." Craig sticks out his grimy hand and Kyle, under the gaze of his father, reluctantly takes it. "Well I'll leave you two alone to talk business." Gerald said, walking off towards the office. As soon as Gerald is out of sight Craig forcefully withdraws his hand and the smile on his face is replaced with a scowl.

"Everyone else may be impressed that you are the boss's son but not me. From my experience sons don't know shit about running businesses. Stay the hell out of my way and we won't have a problem." Craig turns around and walks off, leaving Kyle stunned. He's not sure whether to be offended or impressed by Craig's little tirade. He's the owner's son and for most people that's enough for him to be treated with respect but the man has a point. He doesn't know the first thing about running a factory and will probably get in the way. Kyle decides to put it out of his mind, wiping the grease from his hands with a handkerchief .

The manager's office is a huge room with several desks. There is a big, plate glass window that allows the admin staff to look out onto the factory floor. The only person currently in the room is a young, well dressed woman operating a type writer. As if on cue she looks up at him, extending her hand.

"I'm Wendy Testaburger. Pleased to meet you." Kyle takes her hand, a little confused. The women he is used to are dolls basically. Pretty faces that only do light domestic work if anything. But this Wendy seemed very tough, almost mannish in her business domineer. She has almost a bossy tone for someone who Kyle assumes must be the secretary. Wendy spends the next hour showing him around the office. He learns the filing system as well as a few other administrative tasks. "Just ask if you need help on anything." She says as he sits down to look at some reports. Kyle smiles. In a different world, a just world she would be the one training to take over this place.

After what seems like hours Kyle straightens out the stack of reports and puts them in the out box. They look right to him, but he isn't too worried. He is sure father will have someone double checking everything he does. He leans back on his chair and stares out the window onto the factory floor. There are dozens, maybe hundreds of workers out their toiling away at their jobs. However one stands out to him. A black haired blue eyed white guy working on one of the closer lines. He is pretty well built although not ridiculously so. Kyle can feel himself getting hard. He blushes and leans in so the desk is covering his lap.

"Hey Wendy who is that guy? The one standing on belt 3 next to the blonde?" Wendy looks up and out the window and he can see her eyes glaze over for just as second.

"That's Stanley Marsh. He's been with the company for 3 years, great worker. Always one of the last ones to leave. His blonde friend is Kenny McCormick, he is of…. lesser stock." Wendy says, struggling to find less offensive words to explain Kenny. Kyle smiles. He likes Stan already. Maybe working here won't be so bad after all.

Kyle goes to lunch with his father who introduces him to a Mr. Clyde Donovan. Clyde is a soft-spoken man in a lower end suit. He works for Macy's and has been stocking the factory's products for years. Kyle orders a steak and some wine and mostly watches his father negotiate a deal with the soft-spoken man. It's just the kind of thing that bores Kyle to death and he imagines he'll be doing it for the next 50 years. His own personal hell. His mind wanders back to Stan, with his buff shoulders and soft smile.

When he gets back to the office there is another stack of reports waiting for his approval. He spends the rest of the day completing the reports and sneaking glances at Stan whenever he can.

At 5:00 Gerald comes out of the office, coat in hand. "Kyle you coming?"

"You go ahead. I'm gonna stay late and finish these reports."

Kyle is surprised when he feels his father's hands on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you. I know you may not enjoy it now but give it time. You're good at it. Keep working hard and eventually it will pay off. You'll see." His father smiles as he leaves the office.

Kyle goes back to the paperwork. He wonders what his dad would say if he knew the real reason he was staying late. He looks out through the window and sees Stan, one of the last workers still toiling away at his station. He begins to get hard as he thinks of his plans for later. He's normally a coward when it come to this kind of stuff but what has he got to lose? He is already dying inside. Plus he has a feeling about Mr. Marsh.

Kyle looks up from his paperwork and is surprised to find Stan gone. He glances at the clock and sees that it is nearly 6. He grabs his jacket off the back of his chair and rushes out of the office. If he missed him he doesn't know what he will do. He runs across the factory managing to miss nearly cracking his head open on several slick spots on the floor. Frantic, he bursts through the door of the employee locker room, running past the lockers and the urinals. He can hear the sound of running water as he turns the corner.

The first thing he sees is Stan's ass. It's perfect, he's got those two dimples in the lower corner of the cheeks that drive Kyle crazy and he can't look away. Stan turns around and Kyle's face goes bright red. "Sorry." He says.

"Ah, no big deal" He says turning around. "You're the owner's son. Right?" Stan says, turning around. If Kyle had any chance to look away it's gone now. Right there in the open is Stan's cock and it's beautiful. Big and thick, swaying ever so slightly with his movement. Even his balls are perfect, huge and the perfect round shape. He doesn't know what he was thinking, this guy isn't going to be interested in him. In fact he's probably about to get the shit beat out of him for staring at him in the shower.

"I'm…. um. Please call me Kyle." He says, extending his hand. Stan takes it and gives him a firm handshake. Kyle notices that Stan's skin is gritty, about as far away from his own supple hands as one can get. He likes it. It's got kind of a rugged manliness to it.

"So what can I do for you Kyle?" Stan says, eying him with a curious grin.

"Well, um, I'm wondering if you would join me for dinner." He manages to choke out.

Stan face goes from curious to confused. "Look, I already told your father I don't know nothing about the product that went missing and that is the honest truth."

"No, it's nothing like that. No business, I just thought it would be nice to get to know you, personally."

Stan gives him another confused look and Kyle feels like an idiot. He didn't even consider that mingling with the workers would be considered irregular. He's never really paid attention to those sorts of societal rules.

"I guess that would pretty nice of you, mister." Stan says.

"Great, I'll just wait for you outside then." Kyle says, slinking away. "Oh, and you might want to get dressed." Now it is Stan turning bright red.

Kyle can hear Stan clanking around in the locker room from just outside the door. He imagines him slipping into his undergarments, then his clothes. He curses at himself and hides his erection with his suit jacket. Stan emerges a few seconds later. He is wearing rough wool pants and a rough button up work shirt. It's a stark contrast to Kyle's finely tailored suit. As they walk Kyle realizes they are the only ones still left in the building. He's not sure if that's comforting or terrifying. Surely if this brute caught on to him he could murder him where he stands with little trouble.

"So how long have you been working here?" Kyle asks.

"Bout 3 years." Stan says in a nervous, barely audible tone.

Kyle can tell Stan is still kind of suspicious and Kyle can feel the awkward tension between them, as if they were from two different worlds. In a way they are. As they walk Kyle attempts to say something but comes up dry. He thinks about all the petty things he talks about with his friends, his family and how alien they would seem to someone in Stan's situation.

They walk into a restaurant that borders on fancy. It's more of a causal place for Kyle but Stan looks around nervously as they stand waiting to be seated. The maitre d is eying him like he is an enemy spy. Kyle gives the man a dirty look and he shrugs, taking them to a table. Poor Stan looks like a scared puppy dog, nervously eying other diners dressed in fine suits and the best silks.

"I don't really think I belong here." Stan says.

Kyle looks shocked and saddened to hear Stan put himself down like that. " If you had a suit I think you would look way better than any of these idiots." Stan blushes at Kyle's comments and sinks further down into his chair.

" So I met most of the staff today. Almost everybody seems nice. "

"Almost?" Stan says inquisitively.

"Well I met Clyde."

"Oh yea, Clyde can be a little bit of an-" and Kyle can tell Stan is trying to find a world to explain his boss that is not so insulting.

"Asshole." Kyle says.

For a second Stan looks shocked. But Kyle can see a smile start to creep onto his face, then a full blown laugh.

"You don't know the half of it." Stan says in between laughter. "I don't think that guy has ever had a happy thought in his life."

This seems to lighten Stan's mood a little and he begins to talk more freely.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it you really want to do? I don't mean to insult you but I really don't see you as the type to run a factory." Stan says.

"It's hardly an insult. I was practically dragged into this job. I'm not really sure what my true calling is, but it certainly isn't this. What about you? I don't see you being satisfied operating machines for 12 hours a day."

Stan leans in a little closer. As if the whole restaurant will hear his plan and start laughing. " I want to own a farm. You know till the dirt with my own hands, raise some animals. I love being around nature. I go to the park every Sunday. I put away a little money from every paycheck so eventually I will be able to afford a little plot somewhere." He blushes. "I know it's stupid."

"It's not stupid." Kyle says. "In fact I think it's charming. It certainly sounds a lot better that being cooped up in a factory all day. No matter which side of the glass you are on. I kind of like it. I almost want to be there with you." Kyle looks down to see that he is holding Stan's hand over the table. Embarrassed he pulls his hand back. He looks across the table and Stan has the same look of guilty pleasure on his face. He smiles at him and wonders if he could be harboring the same guilty secret.

When the food comes Kyle can tell Stan is trying his hardest to impersonate what upper class manners are supposed to be. He hides a chuckle when Stan dabbles his lips with a napkin. Kyle wonders if he would look similarly lost eating a meal at Stan's apartment. Suddenly he wonders about Stan's home. Does he have any siblings, parents? He wants to ask but knows he's already pushed the limits of tonight enough.

Kyle pays the bill and tells the waiter there will be extra if he can keep the staff quiet about Stan. The waiter winks at him as they leave. They pause a moment before Stan gets on the train going downtown.

"Your sure you don't want me to ride with you home?" Kyle says.

"It's not really your type of neighborhood. You wouldn't feel safe."

They both pause for an awkward moment and Kyle imagines that if he liked girls this would be the feeling before a first kiss. Instead he sticks out his hand. Stan shakes it and they wish each other safe journeys home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the next few days Kyle lays low. He's scared that he somehow misread Stan and doesn't want to take the chance of ending up in jail, or worse. He sneaks peeks at the raven haired boy hard at work. The sight of Stan crusted in grime laboring away gives him boners, which is weird because normally such filth grosses him out. However, there is something manly and sexy about it on Stan.

On Friday night Kyle stays late again. He still hasn't really gotten the hang of these damn reports and wants father to be pleased. Or at least placated enough to finally leave him alone. He's so involved with his work he doesn't hear the door open and close behind him and nearly jumps out of his skin when a hand touches his back. He whirls around to see Stan, who has taken a step back and has his hands up.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Stan says.

Kyle smiles. He's happy to see him and thinks it must be a good sign.

"Sorry. I know I've been ignoring you. I've been buried in these damn reports lately. I just can't figure them out." Kyle says

Stan grabs the chair from Wendy's desk and rolls it over.

"Here" He says, grabbing Kyle's hand and drawing on the report. "You've got to separate the production and sales numbers. Otherwise these things are a mess."

"Thanks." Kyle says. He's taken notice that Stan's hand hasn't moved from his. Stan is staring at him longingly. Then all of a sudden he lunges forward and plants his lips on Kyle's. It's only for a second but Stan's lips are soft and warm. Stan pulls back, an unsure look on his face. Kyle smiles at him.

"You have no idea how much I have been racking my brain trying to figure out if you felt this way about me." Kyle says.

Stan leans forward again, kissing Kyle more slowly now. He gets out of his own chair, sitting on Kyle's lap.

"Kenny is convinced I'm going to end up in the East River because of this." Stan says in between kisses. He reaches down and grabs Kyle's erection through his pants. Kyle moans with delight. Suddenly Stan's stomach, rumbles breaking up the rhythm.

"Sorry." Stan says embarrassed.

"Here." Kyle grabs for a container of Chinese food on the desk. He picks the pieces of chicken out of the dish hand, feeding them into Stan's mouth. "So my man can grow big and strong," he says, smiling up at the man sitting on his lap.

Stan smiles back and grabs for Kyle's cock. "Let me finish you off."

"Soon, but not now. Not here like this" He says pushing Stan's hand away. "I want it to be in a place where I can show you every inch of me." Kyle puts his finger to his chin for a moment thinking. "If you can meet me tomorrow in Central Park I think I have the perfect place. I have Synagogue in the morning but I can meet you at noon."

"Ill be waiting for you on the bench next to the zoo." He says, giving Kyle one last kiss.

…

On Saturday morning Kyle is extremely anxious. The Rabbi's sermon seems to be on a particularly boring topic and for Kyle it's torture. By the time it ends he feels like he has aged 100 years.

"Kyle, are you okay?" His mother says as they are walking back to the house.

"Yea I'm fine. I'm meeting someone in the park today and I don't want to be late is all."

"Oh, so that's why you wanted to borrow the car. So who is it? Someone from work? A girl?" His mother inquires. The tone of her voice shows she is considerably more interested than usual.

"Just someone I bumped into." Kyle says, lying. He doesn't feel like getting into a whole argument at the moment about mingling between the classes.

"Oh that's nice. Make sure you show them a good time." his mother says. He smirks covertly imagining what she would say if she knew who he was really meeting. Probably something like he should hose down in the yard before getting in the car.

When he gets home he rushes upstairs to change, already being late. As he's running out the front door his mother says something but he doesn't stop to hear it. He runs as fast as he can praying that Stan waits for him.

He pulls up to the park 20 after, frantic that Stan has left in a fit of frustration. He is relieved to see Stan sitting their tossing little pieces of bread to birds. He looks content, talking to the birds as if they were old acquaintances. He spots Kyle and his face lights up.

"I feared that you might not be coming." He says

"I'm sorry. I wanted to change into something more casual after temple. Not that it matters now. I look like a wreck."

"I think you look great." Stan says smiling.

"You're gonna love this place." Kyle says walking back out to the car.

Stan whistles at the sight of the Cadillac. Kyle blushes. He wonders what Stan must think of him and all his opulence considering Stan most likely lives with considerably less.

"Well actually it's my dad's." Kyle says getting in and starting the engine. "In fact most everything I own is his. Technically."

"I wish I had a dad like yours." Stan says.

As Kyle drives down the city streets he wonders if this is the first time Stan has ever been in a car. He's acting like it, sticking his head out the window and making comments about the wonder of automobiles. Kyle smiles as they drive over the Brooklyn Bridge. He can feel all the stress and tension lift from his shoulders, as if he dropped it all off on the corner before he left Manhattan.

"My parents own a small vacation spot out on Long Island. It's not much but it's certainly private enough. No one around for miles." In the privacy of the car Stan puts his hand on Kyle's knee. "Soon." Kyle says.

Before they know it they are outside the grip of NYC whizzing by farms on dirt roads. Stan is staring out the window ogling at farms.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He says

"Huh." Kyle answers.

"The farms, the cows, the emptiness, don't you find it beautiful?"

Kyle shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't hate nature but he doesn't particularly adore it either.

"I'm gonna live in a place like this one day. When I save up enough from the factory I'm gonna buy a farm and never look back." Stan says, staring out the window.

They reach the house by 2:00. It is a small bungalow at the end of a long dirt road, about a mile and a half from the nearest neighbor. They both get out of the car and Stan is walking a little charlie-horsed. Kyle deduces it is in fact his first time in a car. Kyle has prepared a picnic lunch to be enjoyed by the lake, the sort of thing that he figures the nature loving Stan will enjoy. He retrieves the basket from the back seat and follows Stan into the house.

Stan seems to be entranced by all the fancy furniture. There is a grand piano in the small living room and Stan sits down at it.

"Do you play?" Kyle says.

"No. Always wanted to but my family could never afford a piano. I play some guitar though. Maybe I'll show you sometime."

Kyle smiles at the thought. He's never had anyone play an instrument specifically for him and the romanticism of the idea gets him excited. He shows Stan his childhood bedroom. Stan finds the notches on the wall that marked how tall he had grown each summer.

" Wow. I never really thought of you as a child. It's hard to picture, you're always so mature. Almost as if you popped out of the womb like you are now, all ready to go."

"It's flattering but hardly true. I was basically forced to work at the factory. The grown up thing is really all my parents doing."

"I think they put too much pressure on you. That's why you tend to be uptight. I'm sorry." Stan says putting his hands over his mouth.

"No, don't be. Its true most of the time."  
" Too be honest it's kind of cute." Stan say's. "You act like this 40 year old man who has to be pulled down once in a while and reminded he's still young."

Kyle blushes. He hardly thinks his up-tightness is cute but he is willing to take any compliment Stan is willing to give him.

They step out into the backyard and Stan's eyes light up when he sees the lake. He's dashing towards it and Kyle doesn't think he's ever seen clothes come off that fast in his life. By the time he get to the shore Stan is already splashing around.

"You coming in?" He says, water glistening off his skin.

Kyle starts stripping, slowly. He wants more than anything to be in there, naked with Stan, but he's never done anything like this before. He's nervous he won't be able to measure up to Stan, who is bigger. He gets to his undershorts and his hand freezes at the hem.

"You know you don't have to if you don't want to." Stan says, looking up at him. "I can get out and we can just cuddle."

Kyle melts. Stan is so caring, in touch with his feelings. More than anyone has ever been.

"No, you deserve to see everything." Kyle says. "Just promise not to laugh."

"Never." Stan says.

Kyle inserts his hand into the garment and just like that his undershorts are gone. Stan is standing their completely still, breathless. Kyle lowers himself slowly at first, dipping his feet into the lake. As if waking out of a trance, Stan suddenly moves, swimming over to Kyle and helping him into the water.

"You're beautiful." Stan says, taking a hold of his face and looking him straight in the eye.

Stan's lips come down on him and he can feel Stan's hand grab his dick. Stan's rough hands on his skin are giving him sensations he has never felt before. He moans, still attached to Stan's mouth, melting under his touch.

"Milk me." He says, pulling away from Stan's lips just long enough to get the words out.

As Stan starts pulling harder and faster on his shaft his mind flies away. He is no longer in the lake at his summer house, he is an animal on Stan's farm. Stan is pulling on him so he can release his sweet drink, Stan's rough hands coaxing it out of him. He can feel it coming, rising out of him until he can't hold it anymore.

Just as his hot nectar explodes he is pulled out of his fantasy. Every muscle in his body is in spasm and he can feel Stan's strong hands keeping him from slipping under the water. "I've got you." Stan says. Kyle is staring up at his face into his beautiful blue eyes and feels like the luckiest guy in the world.

Afterward they sit naked on a blanket under a tree eating the picnic. Stan feeds Kyle chocolate covered strawberries while they cuddle. They kiss as they watch the sun set over the lake.

"You know I couldn't think of a more perfect day." Stan says as they smooch. "Someday we will have this every evening."

By the time they get back to the city it's nearly midnight. Kyle drops Stan off at his apartment building and they smooch in the car. Kyle is a little sad when Stan finally leaves. He watches him disappear into his building.

Kyle takes the long way back, enjoying the night lights and sounds of the city that never sleeps. When he steps in the door at nearly 1 AM his parents are there waiting for him.

"And just where have you been young man!" His mom says as he puts his coat away.

"Why does it matter! I'm an adult. I'm entitled to a life of my own!"

"Kyle, we're only thinking about you. It's not proper for a young man of your marital status to stay out late. People will start to talk. You're a business man, you have a reputation to uphold." His father says.

"God already knows what they will say." His mother blurts out.

Kyle heads up the stairs without saying another word. He can hear his parents arguing over his actions but he really can't deal with that high society shit right now. He gets undressed for bed and lays down with thoughts of Stan. He strokes himself until he comes and wonders what his mother would say about that. He drifts off to sleep imagining Stan's big arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe and secure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I will be posting at least one chapter a week on Saturdays. The story should come out to be about 7 chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

Eric Cartman sits as his desk thinking about lunch. Maybe he will go over to that steak place on 5th Ave., or the sandwich place on 6th. Their food was always good.

Suddenly the intercom beeps. He almost falls out of his chair trying to straighten himself up.

"Mr. Broflovski is here." His secretary says through the speaker.

"Send him in."

Mr. Broflovski is a shorter Jewish man, balding and mid 50's, with an almost tired domineer to him. Cartman sneers. He doesn't really like Jews, but was happy enough to take their money. From his experience, they usually asked for some dirt digging on other Jewish families, something he is more than happy to provide.

"Mr. Cartman." Gerald says, extending his hand. "We spoke on the phone earlier. About procuring your services to find out what is going on with my son."

"Oh yes." Cartman says, taking his hand. "Staying out all hours of the night, coming home looking disheveled."

"He's not a bad kid, I just want to make sure he hasn't fallen in with the wrong crowd. Something like that could ruin his reputation, destroy his future you know." Gerald says.

"You don't have to tell me what reputation means." Cartman says proudly. "Don't worry, I'll find out what your son is up to, Mr. Broflovski. You have nothing to worry about."

Gerald looks down at his feet nervously. "If he's into anything, uh, illegal I would appreciate it if you didn't go to the police. You know, give me a chance to straighten it out first. There would be some money for your silence, of course."

Cartman smiles, "Like I said, you have nothing to worry about. Client confidentiality is of the utmost importance to me. Now, I will need a picture of your son, his schedule, addresses, things like that, as well as half me fee laid out in advance."

Gerald pulls out an envelope and puts it on Cartman's desk. "Everything you need is in there: his picture, schedule, addresses, his office, home, known friends, as well as an ID card to give you access to the building. As well as your fee."

Cartman smiles at that and takes Mr. Broflovski's hand again. "Don't worry, well find out what's going on with your son." He says, walking him to the door.

"Mr. Cartman, thank you." Gerald says, sort of tipping his hat.

"Mr. Broflovski, the pleasure is all mine. We'll find out what your son has been up to and protect his reputation just as if he was our own." Cartman says.

Cartman takes the money out of the envelope first, counting it. He loves money, especially if he could take it out of a Jew's hand. He lights a cigar and puts his feet up on his desk. He pulls out the picture of the boy, young with curly hair, red from what the father had told him. Cartman laughs, this job was going to be easy money. The guy wasn't exactly the tough type. He couldn't imagine he was involved in anything too deep. Maybe he was fooling around with a factory girl, or perhaps one of the secretaries. It embarrassing, sure, but not hard to uncover and certainly not as dangerous as some of the other things he's worked on.

He pulls the schedule from the envelope. He sees Kyle takes lunch around 12. _Typical, _Cartman thinks. He probably wasn't one to break schedule. He looks at the office address. He should head over there and see if he couldn't tale Kyle on his lunch. See him meeting up with his office floozy. He takes his feet of the desk, sighing. Even an easy case required some work.

The safe opens with a clink. He deposits the cash inside and slams the door shut, spinning the dial. He's never really trusted anyone. Not even the people who worked for him. You just never know. Grabbing his coat and top hat, he grabs the envelope off the desk, stuffing it in his pocket. He picks up the newspaper and tucks it under his arm. It always comes in handy if one needed to disappear in a hurry. Surprisingly good cover.

"Sir, a wire came for you this morning." Cartman's secretary says as he is locking up his office. He takes the note out of her hand.

Eric got myself into a bit of a situation.

Need $100 by next week.

Mom.

Cartman shook his head. His mom was an old whore and didn't know how to stay out of trouble. Even though she could be a pain he still had a soft spot for her.

"Transfer the money into her account." He says to the secretary with a sigh. One day he really was going to cut her off.

"Already done, sir." The woman says, continuing to type away.

For a private detective, Cartman is not in the best of shape and he's panting by the time he reaches the factory. He takes a seat on a bench across the street and unfolds his paper, pretending to read while watching the exit to the building.

Around 12:10 a young man that matches the photo he'd been given emerges. Cartman has to laugh. He was even scrawnier and weaker looking that the photo let on. If this guy was involved with a girl she had to be planning to blackmail him. What other purpose could someone like him serve? Cartman gets up from his bench and follows Kyle from the other side of the street. He might have been out of shape but when it came to tailing he was the best.

He traces Kyle to a semi casual cafe about 3 blocks from the factory. It's the kind of place that still had an upper crust feeling to it but would allow their clientele some casual ambiance without damaging their precious reputations. He watches from across the street as Kyle is seated before going inside.

"Table for one please." He says, approaching the maitre d stand.

The man stares at him with the kind of face that says he doesn't belong. He gives him an annoyed stare back. If he wasn't working he would probably go off on the man but he has a job to do. He will figure out a way to get revenge later.

"That one." He says, pointing to a table not too close to Kyle, but well within the sight line.

Cartman orders a sandwich so that he can keep an eye on Kyle and even leave relatively quickly if possible but still blend in with the other customers. There is practically no activity during lunch. No one comes or goes and Kyle doesn't really converse with anybody except for the overly talkative waiter. Not that it matters. In fact, the expensive lunch will be included on his final bill to Mr. Broflovski. He makes sure to flag down the waiter and pay his bill before Kyle finishes eating. If the boy planned to meet up with anybody afterward he will be ready to tail him.

Kyle goes straight back to the factory after lunch. Cartman takes his seat on the bench, glad he brought his stakeout bag with his camera, along with snacks and other things to do. He planned to stay there until Kyle came out of the factory again at closing time.

It's dark by the time Kyle comes out of the factory. Cartman can barely make him out but can identify him by his distinctive red curls. There is someone else with him, too. He got excited. It had to be the girl he's screwing around with. By the silhouette she is pretty unshapely. It would make sense. What average looking girl would ruin her reputation for a scrawny thing like Kyle? The person Kyle's with steps under a street lamp and Cartman can see it is another guy. For a second he's disappointed, writing the guy off as a co worker or a friend, but then it hits him that the guy is dressed like a worker, not someone who would be associating with the owner's son. Maybe Kyle was involved in some deeper stuff than he had originally thought. Than to Cartman's surprise, the man turns around and kisses Kyle on the lips! In shock, Cartman fumbles for his camera but the two have already separated, headed in different directions.

"Oh, this is too good." Cartman thought to himself. "He's a fag. Boy, is that Broflovski guy gonna pay out the nose on this one to keep me quiet."

**Once again I would like to thank ****theDoctorlies for proofreading my work. A good beta reader is always nice to have.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyle sits at the dinner table in an awkward silence. Ignoring him is his parent's way of telling him they disapprove of how he has been acting lately. He could make it go away by apologizing but why should he? At his age he should be able to make his own decisions about how to live his life.

"So, mom, why don't you tell us about your boring day at home sipping tea and chatting with your friends?" Ike says in a sarcastic tone.

Sheila sighs, pushing her food around on her plate while Gerald sits behind the paper. Kyle wonders if other families of their status are this dysfunctional behind closed doors or if it is a distinction unique to the Broflovski's. Unable to take the awkward tension anymore and not really hungry, he leaves the table.

He's in his room getting ready for bed when he notices Ike standing in his doorway.

"Come to taunt me?" Kyle says.

"Actually, I'm kind of impressed with you right now. I never thought you would have the balls to stand up to them." Ike says, looking proud.

"Thank you so very much. You know I spend my entire day thinking about gaining the admiration of a teenage juvenile delinquent." Kyle says.

"You know, until that night I never really thought that much of you, but since then I sort've been looking up to you." Ike says, getting red in the face. "You proved it's possible to be your own person even in a family where the expectation is for you to be exactly like everyone else. I hope to have your courage when the time comes for me to stand up to them."

Kyle gets a little red himself as Ike walks away. He is ashamed to admit that his younger brother's admiration does mean something to him, however much he wants it not to and however unearned it is. If he was really as strong as Ike thinks he was he would have refused father and never gotten involved in the business. However some good did come of it. If he hadn't gone to the factory he never would have met Stan. His heart and another part of his body get warm at the thought of him. Kyle closes the door and locks it. God forbid his parents should walk in on him doing this.

He shucks his pants and undershorts, his cock flopping out as he climbs into bed. He reaches for some oil he keeps in his nightstand and slicks himself up. Visions of a naked Stan, his perfectly shaped butt, his large cock surrounded by wild untrimmed bush are making him hard. He moans softly as he pulls over his length, trying to keep everything subdued. Suddenly he's not in his room anymore but some strange place. He's pinned up against a wall and Stan's fingers are inside him, preparing his ass for Stan's cock. Kyle moans, barley able to hold on as Stan's length fills all his crevasses. He can hear him moaning now, calling out his name in shallow breaths and finally he can't hold it anymore. He comes, calling out Stan's name.

Suddenly he's back in his bed, alone and covered in sweat and come, but happy. He takes a rag and cleans himself up. He's sure the maid must know he's jacking off but she hasn't said anything. He goes to sleep with visions of cuddling with Stan in some faraway place away from all of this.

He dreams that he and Stan are castaways, shipwrecked on some deserted island. However instead of being sad, they're happy. They go naked all day and fuck whenever they want to, no one telling them what is proper. Stan takes care of him, hunting and providing shelter and Kyle gives him sex, enjoying it as much as Stan.

When morning comes Kyle wants nothing more than to stay in bed and dream about a life with Stan, but he knows that's just a fantasy that will never come true. Even if everything were to work out perfectly, the most they could ever be is secret fuck buddies, sneaking away from their families every so often to enjoy a few hours together in some hotel or meadow.

His mother makes his breakfast in silence. "Where is that boy! I don't know how I ended up with two delinquents as sons." Sheila says. Kyle isn't sure if that is meant to hurt him or just her venting but it hurts either way. Kyle eats his eggs in a hurry, trying to get out of the house as soon as possible. For once he is actually looking forward to work where he can get away from all this and spend the day ogling Stan.

"How come you never tried to go out with Stan?" Kyle asks Wendy as he is digging through paperwork.

"Huh?" Wendy says, popping her head up as if Kyle has just insulted her honor. In fact, he probably did.

"Didn't you say you liked him? You seem like the type that wouldn't care about class or anything like that." Kyle says.

"If you can believe it I actually tried and he turned me down. Said it wouldn't be right for someone like me to date someone like him and he didn't want to ruin my reputation."

"Huh." Kyle says. He can see it, Wendy asking him to some dingy club downtown and Stan refusing, saying that high class girls don't go out with people like him. He's the type that always seems to be looking out for everybody but himself

"I bet he's broken a lot of hearts." Wendy says, staring at him longingly.

Kyle stares at him through the window and feels giddy. Almost like he is a little kid harboring the secret that Stan loves him. He wishes he could tell other people, share that he has found the love of his life. But he can't. It seems so unfair that the one thing that makes him happy has to be kept a secret.

Kyle spends most of the day buried in paperwork. His father's doing no doubt. He can't tell whether it is a punishment or rather an attempt to keep him from whatever sinful activity his father thinks he is up to. He doesn't pick his head up until nearly 6 pm when he hears the door to the office open. Stan is standing their looking at Kyle as if he is some essential nutrient that he has been starved of.

"Hey there, stranger. Haven't seen you in a while." Stan says.

"Sorry about that. My father's loaded me with paperwork the past week or so. His attempt to keep me from doing whatever sinful things he thinks I'm doing." Kyle says.

"Well than I guess it's a good thing I can come to you." He say's sitting down in Kyle's lap. Kyle can feel his hard cock pressing into his thigh.

"You're all my father's fears for me come true." Kyle says.

"Oh no. I'm much worse." Stan says, pulling Kyle out of his chair. Suddenly he doesn't care about the stack of papers sitting on the desk, he just wants Stan. Stan is happy to oblige, dragging him out of his chair and the office.

Stan's dragging him across the factory floor and he wonders if this is the night they will do it. They both have been talking about going all the way since the lake trip.

Stan leads him into the men's locker room and jams a chair underneath the door handle. He pushes Kyle up against a locker and starts violently kissing him. Kyle moans in response and grabs Stan's cock which is already rock hard. Stan kicks off his boots and works his way out of his pants. Kyle goes to grab Stan underneath his shirt and is surprised when his hand touches bare skin. He's excited and aroused that Stan chose not to wear any underwear. He starts rubbing Stan's member while starting to work his way out of his own clothes. Stan's moans are different from his. Their strong and manly, almost animal like. Kyle's never heard anything like it before but finds it extremely arousing. Stan steps back for a second to remove his shirt and has to laugh a little at Kyle. His clothes are all jumbled and crooked, some halfway off his body. Kyle looks offended for a second but eventually starts laughing himself.

"Well, clearly we have to do something about this." Stan says.

In a matter of seconds Stan has him naked, nothing more to hide behind. Stan freezes for a minute just staring at him and suddenly Kyle feels very self conscious.

"What?" Kyle says, staring back.

Stan approaches him, smiling. "Just taking in every beautiful inch of you." He says. His lips crash against Kyle's while his rough hands go to Kyle's cock. He can hear Kyle moaning in his mouth. Suddenly Kyle pulls away.

"If you continue like this I'm goanna finish." Kyle says with a sheepish grin.

Stan winks at him and reaches into his locker. He pulls out a glass vial full of some liquid.

"It's a special formula for lubricant. It's supposed to produce great sensations. I wrote to my parents all the way in Poland to get the formula. It's been in the family for generations. I've also been talking to Kenny. He gave me some pointers about how to prepare you." Stan says, his face growing red.

"I thought Kenny said you and me were a bad idea. Something about you ending up at the bottom of a river?" Kyle says.

"Well, he told me that If I was going to do this, it was better he teach me how to not break you."

Even though he wants it more than anything Kyle fidgets nervously at the idea of being penetrated.

Stan senses his hesitance and pulls Kyle into a hug. "We don't have to do that tonight." He takes Kyle's hand and brings it around to his backside. He pushes Kyles fingers in between his cheeks and lets them rest on his hole. "If you want you can take me."

Kyle can feel a tear forming in his eyes. Stan would give his ass to him without a second thought and Kyle thinks the gesture is beautiful. Kyle picks his head up and looks Stan in the eye. "I want you in me more than anything in the world. Just be gentle, okay?"

"Of course." Stan says.

Stan kisses Kyle lightly on the lips then starts trailing down his neck. He stops at the chest and takes Kyle's nipple between his lips. He sucks on the hard nub, which produces a few soft groans from Kyle. He comes off his nipple and starts kissing all the way down Kyle's navel. Stan kneels on the floor , his naked butt distracting Kyle so much that he is taken by surprise when Stan takes his cock in his mouth. Stan's mouth is wet and warm and he nearly comes right then, but he recovers and barley holds himself back. Stan takes him in deep, his tongue exploring every inch of his length. He lets go of Kyle's cock and dips his head lower.

"Oh, God." Kyle cries out when Stan takes his balls in his mouth, sucking on them like lollypops. He seems to have a real talent for oral sex and Kyle isn't sure he can hold out much longer. Finally when Stan has him just at the edge he pulls off. Kyle pants, holding onto the locker in front of him for support.

"Stan, please, I need you in me." He says, out of breath.

Stan comes up, kissing him one more time before going to get the oil. He comes up behind Kyle, using the oil to get his fingers nice and slippery. Kyle can feel Stan's finger tracing from just under his balls all the way up his butt crack. When Stan reaches his hole he rubs his finger on the outside. Kyle moans uncontrollably, Stan's actions turning him into butter. Kenny taught him well. When Stan pushes a finger in, Kyle isn't exactly sure how it feels. It's different but not in a bad way.

"You're so tight." Stan says.

"Good or bad?" Kyle asks.

"Good. Definitely good."

He feels Stan's finger brush up against something and suddenly he forgets where he is, overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Well, I think we found your prostate." Stan says, using the distraction to slip a second finger in. Stan scissors Kyle and he can feel himself opening up.

"Stan, I'm ready." He says.

He feels Stan's fingers leave him and then hears him fiddling around with the bottle, lubing up his cock. He feels Stan's member parting his butt cheeks and coming to rest on his hole.

"You sure?" Stan says. Kyle nods and a second later Stan is pushing into him. He grunts and holds onto the locker as he adjusts to Stan's size. He can feel the warmness of Stan's cock pushing further into him. Suddenly Stan's cock is rubbing up against his prostate and this time he sees stars. He can hear himself moaning as if he was out of his own body. He can feel Stan's hands around him, holding him up supporting his form as he turns to jelly. He can barley feel Stan's cock banging around inside him and with each pass on his prostate he is brought closer and closer to orgasm until he can't stop himself from going over the edge.

Kyle has the single greatest orgasm of his life, forgetting space and time themselves. Even when he comes back down the normal pressures of his world seems to have just dissipated.

Afterward Kyle sits in Stan's lap cuddling. They both stare at one another adoringly.

"I almost forgot." Kyle says, scurrying over to his suit jacket. He comes back with a paper brochure of a model T. "I put the money down on it today."

"You're buying a car?"

"I thought it would be something fun for the both of us. This way we can scurry off to the country whenever we want without anyone else noticing."

"I like that Idea." Stan says, bringing his lips to Kyle's.

"We can even go out prospecting for farms." Kyle says.

"You would do that for me?" Stan asks.

"Honey, for you, I would go to the end of the Earth."

**Once again I would like to thank ****theDoctorlies for proofreading my work. A good beta reader is always nice to have.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eric stands outside of the Broflovski textile building. He pulls an envelope from the inside of his coat.

"Where is that name." He says, searching the employee manifest. "Ah, here it is." He says, pointing down to a Mr. Craig Tucker. Craig is the foreman. If anyone would know anything about the man Kyle was kissing he would.

The lobby of the building is nice, much nicer than the outside. There is a pretty young woman sitting at the front desk who greets him.

"How can I help you sir?" She says, a cheery grin on her face.

"I'm looking for Mr. Tucker." Eric says.

Suddenly the grin disappears.

"Mr. Tucker doesn't meet with clients." she says.

Eric sighs and shows her the badge that Mr. Broflovski gave him.

"I'm here on behalf of Mr. Broflovski." He says in a way that indicates he thinks the receptionist should be impressed by this.

The receptionist sighs but agrees to take him upstairs.

Eric is actually quite intrigued by the operation. He hasn't been in too many factories in his life and this one is definitely one of the most impressive he has ever seen. There are hundreds of workers all around him operating machines and carrying material and merchandise. If he wasn't in the private detective business he could definitely see himself overseeing an operation like this.

Craig is a man of average proportions who has an unaverage scowl on his face. In fact it's so bad Eric thinks for a second that maybe their paths have crossed before and Mr. Tucker is harboring some kind of grudge.

"So what can I do for you? Bebe tells me you are here on behalf of Mr. Broflovski." Craig says, clearly uninterested by any of this.

"Yes, Mr. Tucker, I am sure you are a very busy man. I will try and take up as little of your time as possible." Craig rolls his eyes as if Eric has already taken up to much of his time. "I believe I saw one of your employees involved in something that would be of personal interest to my client. Would you happen to have some sort of photographic record of the employees here?"

Craig reluctantly goes into his desk and pulls out a picture frame. " This is a picture of last year's company picnic. See if you recognize him in there."

Eric takes the picture and after a minute or so scanning over it, he recognizes the raven haired boy he saw kissing Kyle.

"Him." Eric says, pointing towards Stan.

"That's Stan Marsh, been with the company two years, never been in trouble."

"Does he have a police record? How does he act at work? Have you ever got the feeling that he is a little off?" Eric says.

Craig stares at him for a second as if he had just asked if Stan came from Mars.

"Look, I'm the foreman here, not the man's mother. All I know is what is in his file." He takes the folder and hands it to Eric. "You can keep that if you like. Now if you excuse me I have work to do." Craig says, putting his head back down into his papers.

Eric goes down to the police station and pays his friend Scott Malkinson a visit. Scott has helped him before on other cases and usually lets Eric look through the arrest records.

"Not even a smoking citation!" Eric says to himself as he throws the file cabinet closed. He can't believe it. Almost everyone he knows including himself has some kind of police record. He was hoping to get some kind of dirty past on Marsh and get him to confess to fooling around with Kyle. He knows that Marsh is guilty but without proof his word won't do much good.

Exiting the police station Eric looks at his watch. He still has a few hours before closing time when he wants to be at the factory, just in case he is lucky enough to catch them kissing again, this time with his camera ready. He decides to hop a ferry to Ellis Island and check out Mr. Marsh's immigration record.

Eric arrives on the Island just as a steamship full of passengers is getting off. He sneers at the sickly looking people, covering his mouth and nose with his coat. God forbid he catch one of those diseases that the filth from Europe bring in.

He goes up to the record room on the second floor and flashes his detective badge. He recognizes the man behind the desk. He harbors the same anti-immigrant views as Eric and lets him in.

Stan is an immigrant from Poland. Other than that has no criminal record, no diseases, although his father was known for drunk and disorderly conduct back in Europe. It's something.

Eric waits outside the factory for an hour without seeing any sign of Kyle or Stan. He resigns himself to the probability that they already left and considers calling it a night. However he gets an inkling to search the inside of the building. It would be more condusive to do at night with almost no one around to bother him. Maybe he can even find evidence in Kyle's desk or Stan's locker.

The security guard at the front door gives him a dirty look till he flashes the employee badge. The guard still looks unnerved but lets him in. The building is much creepier at night, the usually noisy lobby eerily quiet.

He climbs the stairs to the second floor, stopping at the landing to catch his breath. He turns on his flashlight, looking around. Nothing but silent machines. He stops for a moment and listens; he could have sworn he heard a sound. He freezes, hearing it again. He steps carefully, not wanting to lose the faint sound.

As he gets closer he can hear it more clearly now. It almost sounds like moaning. A smile creeps up on his face; he couldn't be that lucky to stumble across them actually doing it. He checks his bag, making sure his camera is at the ready just in case he gets the opportunity.

As he approaches the men's locker room he can hear it clearly now, moaning and what sounds like two male voices. He takes the camera out of his bag and places it around his neck. He approaches the door very slowly and tries to gently turn the handle. It won't budge?

"Jammed." He says to himself. _Pretty smart, must have stuck a something under the handle._ He wonders if it was Kyle's idea or if Stan is smarter that he appears. He looks up at the top of the room divider. If only he could pop his head over it. He could get a perfect picture and they might not even realize he was there. He looks around to see if there is anything he can stand on. He spots a crate in the corner and drags it over to the wall. He looks at it for a second, questioning if it will support his weight. He shrugs and steps on top. It seems to be holding him for now. He boots himself up and looks over the wall. He has to force himself not to start audibly cheering for what he sees.

Stan has Kyle pinned up against a locker, his dick so far in him that neither of them are even remotely aware of his presence. He takes his camera from around his neck and spends several minutes snapping pictures of them from several different angles. There will be no mistaking the two now.

When he is finally done he climbs down off the crate, dragging it back into place. A feeling of joy overruns him at thought of busting that sneaky Jew's secret. The thought of ruining Stan's perfect record gives him joy also.

Eric rushes back to his office to develop the film. He bursts through the door and goes immediately into the dark room. He takes off his coat and gets to work removing the film from the camera and developing the images photo by photo.

He takes the images out of the solution and hangs them with clothespins on a line. After a few second, they go from blank pieces of paper to images of the redhead and the raven haired boy fucking, and Eric starts to laugh menacingly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It's beautiful." Kyle says, staring at his new Ford on the dealer's lot.

"I told you, sir, she is a mighty fine car. You are going to be quite popular around town." The salesmen says, smiling. "Now let me show you how to start it up. You just come here over to the front of the hood and give this big old cord here a yank."

Kyle walks over to the front of the car. He grabs the rip cord and pulls so hard he nearly falls backwards, but the engine purrs to life.

"Wow, pretty good for your first start. I've definitely seen worse." The salesman says as Kyle climbs into the driver's seat. "Now she won't give you any problems, but if she does or you have any questions, you come right back and see us." Kyle smiles and shakes the man's hand.

He pulls out onto the open road with a new sense of freedom. This is literally the first thing he really owns, purchased with his own hard earned money. He imagines future drives with Stan out to the country. They will definitely go to the lake house again and maybe he'll take him for a hike or a horse ride. He can't wait to show his ride to Stan tomorrow after work. He thinks Stan is adorable when he ogles over things and he knows Stan will not be able to take his eyes off the new car.

He arrives home and parks the car in front of his house. He's beat and can't wait to get to bed, knowing he will have dreams of Stan. He smiles, thinking of their consummation of sort that took place last night. He gets hard as he imagines future meetings. He can see Stan naked in a meadow somewhere vibrant and gorgeous.

"Kyle, wee need to talk." His father says sternly as he walks in the door. He sighs, putting his fantasy away, perhaps to be taken up later in bed. He hangs up his coat and his hat, moving slowly on purpose. He knows it will antagonize his parents but he's really not in the mood right now and wants to show his displeasure with whatever lecture he's about to get. As he moves into the living room he can see his parents are visibly stressed. His mom is holding a wine glass and it would appear she has had more than a few. He plops down in an armchair ready to tune out whatever they are about to tell him.

"Kyle, now before you say anything remember I did all this for your own good. You've been acting very strange lately, staying out late, sometimes not coming home at all. So I hired a private detective to follow you around." Kyle throat gets tight. " I thought you might have gotten yourself into debt or otherwise involved with the wrong sort but what I found out was even worse." Kyle swallows harder. There was no way he knew anything, they had been so careful.

When his father throws the pictures down on the table he doesn't want to believe it, but there it is, photo proof of what he and Stan did just last night.

"Here is what's going to happen, Kyle. We are going to say that he forced himself on you, that you were powerless to stop such a brute. He's going to be arrested and charged, probably hanged, but whatever happens you're never going to see him again."

Kyle is in tears now.

"You can't! I won't let you take him from me!" Kyle says. He cries, imaging Stan hanging from some gallows on the street accused of some heinous crime he didn't commit.

"ITS OVER!" His father bellows back.

Kyle shoots up out of his chair. "I WONT LET YOU! HE'S INNOCENT! THIS IS ALL MY DOING!"

With that he shoots out of the room, running out the door. He crashes into the hood of his car and pulls the ripcord starting the engine. He can hear his father's footsteps chasing him out the door, but he is already in the driver's seat, pulling away.

He drives like a madman, no time to think, no time to do anything. He pulls up in front of Stan's building and rushes inside. Only then does it occur to him that he doesn't know Stan's apartment number. He runs over to the super's apartment, banging on the door so hard he almost knocks it down.

"Jesus Christ, kid!" A fat Italian guy in an A shirt says as he answers the door. "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BANGING MY DOOR LIKE."

"Please! It's an emergency! I need to know Stan Marsh's apartment number!" Kyle says frantically.

"Okay, calm down kid. Marsh, is he the raven haired boy? 20 maybe?"

"Yes!" Kyle says frantically.

"Apartment 25 D." the super says and before Kyle can say thank you, the super shuts the door in his face.

Kyle barrels up the stairs at full speed. He bounces in the hallway from door to door until he finds 25 D. He pounds on the door frantically and when Stan answers, he has never been happier in his life to see him. He leaps into his arms, weeping.

"What's wrong?" Stan says as he pats Kyle on the head trying to calm him down.

"It's my father, he found out about us. He's got pictures of us, Stan. From some private detective."

Suddenly Stan's face drops and he can see panic in his eyes.

"Kyle, you have to get out here, run. If they catch me I'll say I forced myself on you, I can at least give you that. I'm so sorry, Kyle, I never should have."

Kyle launches himself forward and kisses Stan, cutting him off.

"I want you to run away with me, Stan, we can do this together." Kyle grabs his hand, "and if they catch us I want us to hang together." Stan's expression is a mix of endearment and horror.

"I'm not going to let that happen!" He says, running into the bedroom. He takes a small bag out from under his bed and throws a few pairs of clothes as well as some photos and letters into it. He then swoops up the bag, takes Kyle's hand and makes a break for it.

Kyle is driving like a madman, weaving in and out of traffic and constantly looking over his shoulder expecting the police or his father's men to be right behind them. By the time they make it over the bridge into New Jersey Stan is just glad to still be alive. They are far from the city and the only light now is the beams from the headlights and the glow from the moon, which Stan thinks makes Kyle look even cuter than normal. He wipes a few finger across Kyle's soft cheeks and he can see Kyle's shoulders relax a bit.

"It's okay, dude, were safe for now. The evidence your father has won't be admissible in New Jersey." As he stares at Kyle he notices he's not wearing a coat. "Where's your coat?" Stan says.

Kyle breaks a smile and then laughs.

"What?" Stan says clearly happy that Kyle could at least have one moment of amusement in this whole situation.

"You sound just like my mother." He says. They both laugh at that one.

Stan takes off his coat and drapes it around Kyle's shoulders, despite Kyle's insistence that he doesn't need it. They keep driving until they cross over into Pennsylvania and then they only stop at an inn on Stan's insistence. Stan rents them a room with two double beds. Clearly for appearances only.

"I think I figured it out." Stan says, nervously pacing the room. Kyle is lying on the bed in his underwear looking on nervously. "We'll go west. There is plenty of frontier land. We could live so far out that no one will even know we exist. I can hunt and fish and even farm." He looks back at Kyle on the bed staring nervously at him.

"Look, as much as I can sugarcoat it, its gonna be hard. It's not going to be your old life with fine clothes and lavishly prepared meals. I won't fault you now if you want to go back. I've got enough of a head start that I should be okay."

"Stan, before I met you I never believed I would feel this way about anyone, but I would live butt naked in a cave for the rest of my life if it meant I could be with you."

Stan face turns red. He is touched that Kyle would go through such lengths to be with him and turned on by the image of him butt naked in a cave. He slides onto the bed and plants his lips on Kyle's.

"I love you." Stan says and Kyle takes Stan's face in his hands, pressing up closer against him.

"Are you hard?" Kyle says in between kisses.

"I can't get that image of you naked in a cave out of my head." Stan says.

"Well, than we will have to take care of that, wont we?" Kyle says looking at Stan seductively.


	7. Epilouge

Two Different Worlds Epilogue

Kyle enjoys the ride home from the office. Stan and him live on a small ranch just outside of town and the view from the winding mountain road is beautiful, overlooking the valley below. Stan has promised that he can stop working once the ranch gets off its feet. He thinks it's so sexy the way that Stan longs to take care of him. Although he kind of likes his job. He sells houses in town, a new development called South Park. It's a quaint little village with dozens of little houses in a community. The town is divided in half with a main street that houses businesses and shops. He's heard of developments like this starting to pop up back in NY.

By the time he pulls up to the ranch twilight is just setting in. As he gets out of the car he can see Stan coming in from the stables covered in mud an god knows what else. He starts trotting towards Kyle and Kyle winces, afraid Stan will run him over. He stops just short of him, giving him a kiss. He grabs Stan's wrist before they can touch him.

"Oh no you don't. You take off those dirty clothes before we go any further." Stan gives him a wry smile and starts fumbling with his pants. "NOT HERE!" Kyle says, walking towards the front door. Stan smiles at him.

"I was only kidding, babe." Stan says and Kyle rolls his eyes.

When they get into the house Stan actually does go towards the bathroom to wash up. Kyle sits down at the desk and picks up the letter he has been trying to write to his folks. He does want to let them know that he is okay and he has some friends in the post office who can make sure it can't be tracked to within a thousand miles of here.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Ike,_

_I am writing to let you know that I am alive and well. I can tell you that Stan and I are happy and together. Don't bother looking you will never find us. We went west and found a town of outcasts, some like us some with different issues, but we all look out for each other. The sheriff and most of the townspeople know what we are and don't care. They have all accepted us and taken us under their wing. Stan is fulfilling his dream of becoming a farmer, I know he will be successful. He is so determined to get what he wants. As for me I have found employment in real estate. All I can tell you is there are some amazing developments that are going to change the way we all live someday. Please try not to be mad and take comfort in the knowledge that for the first time in my life I am truly happy. As far as Ike goes try to listen to what he actually wants, not just what you envision for him. I miss you, buddy. Anyway it's doubtful that I will ever see you again but you are all in my thoughts and memories._

_Love,_

_Kyle _

Kyle puts down the pen and sighs. He doesn't know if he'll actually mail the letter. Despite postman Butters assurances he is still nervous about being tracked, but even just writing the dam thing eases his mind. It's as if he finally has closure.

He feels arms close around his shoulders and a kiss on his forehead. He turns around to see Stan as naked as a jay bird standing there, fresh from his shower. He's got this glow about him, a new confidence since they settled here. Kyle stands up and allows Stan to lead them to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

**Well It's finally here, the end of the story. Please drop me a line and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
